disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tiana
Anika Noni Rose Elizabeth M. Dampier (criança) Kacau Gomes Helena Palomanes (criança) Natali Pazete (em WiFi Ralph) }} Princesa Tiana é a personagem principal do filme da Disney de 2009, "A Princesa e o Sapo". O enredo da história é sobre a jovem Tiana, uma garçonete e aspirante a proprietário de um restaurante no Bairro Francês de Nova Orleães durante a Era do Jazz, e um príncipe chamado Naveen, que foi transformado em um sapo pelo malvado feiticeiro Dr. Facilier. Ela é dublada por Anika Noni Rose. Background Perfil oficial na Disneystrology : "Você trabalha incansavelmente para o que você quer e não espera que as coisas acontecem por magia. Ainda assim, você é uma sonhadora e ouve o despertar de seu coração. A sua vida a leva em direções inesperadas, mas o que você obter no final é mais maravilhoso do que você imagina. Você escolhe amigos com qualidades que se complementam com o que você possui, mas primeiro eles devem provar serem dignos de sua afeição." Aparência física thumb|250px|Da esquerda para a direita: vestido de trabalho de noite, vestido de garçonete, e vestido da festa de mascaras.Tiana é uma bela jovem com herança afro-americana. Ela é alta e delgada, com uma figura esculpida, tem cabelos de comprimento médio preto geralmente amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos castanhos e um sorriso brilhante. Ela tem covinhas. Durante todo o filme, muito parecida com a princesa Jasmine em Aladdin, Tiana sofre várias alterações de roupa. A primeira delas sendo suas roupas de trabalho. Ao trabalhar em seus turnos noturnos, Tiana usa uma roupa azul, sapatos marrons, assim como o chapéu de uma empregada em estilo de tiara. Quando trabalha na Lanchonete de Buford, Tiana usa um vestido amarelo sobre uma camiseta branca, um avental branco, com sapatos marrons. Ela também possui um casaco verde escuro, com um chapéu que ela usa em seu caminho para o restaurante todas as manhãs. Com este equipamento, Tiana usa um rabo de cavalo baixo, preso em uma faixa verde. thumb|250px|Da esquerda para a direita: vestido de princesa azul, vestido da visão de Facilier e vestido do casamento no pantano.Originalmente, no baile de máscaras de Charlotte, Tiana usava um traje do renascimento, com uma roupa cor de mel amarelo e detalhes verdes / marrons como suas cores primárias. Mais tarde, na mesma noite, ela amanhece com seu icônico vestido azul de princesa, dado a ela por Charlotte. O vestido também veio com uma tiara, bem como um colar, com um diamante azul. Durante seu confronto com o Dr. Facilier, Tiana foi colocada em um vestido branco sem mangas, com alças de ouro, brincos de diamantes, um colar de ouro, e uma pena branca, lembrando as roupas clássicas usadas por dançarinas em 1920. Junto com isso, veio, um xale de pele bege. A roupa icônica de Tiana é um vestido de baile sem mangas verde. Saia do vestido é uma cor amarelo claro. Junto com o vestido, Tiana usa luvas de ópera verde claro, sapatos verdes para combinar com o vestido, um colar de diamantes azul claro, com brincos combinando, e uma tiara de lírio em sua cabeça. Com este equipamento, o cabelo de Tiana é preso em um coque. Roupa de casamento de Tiana foi um vestido bege com luvas transparentes, bem como uma tiara verde. O vestido também consistem em revestimentos verdes, com uma flor no ombro. Durante a abertura final do Restaurante de Tiana, ela usava outra roupa verde, com uma tiara de ouro, e com uma esmeralda. Personalidade thumb|250px|A voz de Tiana: Anika Noni Rose.Tiana é uma garota determinada e independente que descobre o orgulho em fazer as coisas à sua maneira, sem ajuda de ninguém. Durante as primeiras cenas do filme, Tiana está ocupada ecom seus trabalhos, sem ligar muito para romances. No entanto, Tiana começa gradualmente a se apaixonar por Naveen, e percebe que a coisa mais importante no mundo não é só o sucesso e muito trabalho, mas um equilíbrio entre amizade, amor e diversão. Anika Noni Rose, a voz de Tiana, disse: "Ela é uma mulher forte que não precisa de ninguém para fazer coisas para ela... Ela quer fazer coisas para si mesma." Ela deve aprender que o equilíbrio é importante na vida, ela precisa de amor e de uma carreira. No bônus de A Princesa e o Sapo, Anika Noni Rose anunciou que ela e Tiana são canhotos. Tiana não gosta de ser subestimada, como se vê pela expressão que ela fez para o comentário do Sr. Fenner, sobre uma mulher de seu passado. Tiana é sensível, ela iria afastar os avanços românticos de Naveen sobre ela, em seguida, lembrou-lhe que ele ia se casar depois que ele estava flertando com borboletas. Tiana é amiga de Charlotte La Bouffe, e quando Charlotte ficou nervosa e desejou em uma estrela, Tiana tentou lhe dizer que você não pode simplesmente desejar para uma estrela. Habilidades Desde o início do filme, é revelado que Tiana é especialista nas artes culinárias. Ela é capaz de picar uma variedade de vegetais a uma velocidade incrível, e cozinhar uma refeição deliciosa em muito pouco tempo. Ela é capaz de reconhecer os ingredientes necessários para o prato, e Tiana foi ainda capaz de transformar uma sopa ruim em boa. Tiana é um cozinheiro competente. O seu dom na cozinha tem sido apontado em várias ocasiões, por seu pai e por Naveen. thumb|250px|Tiana como um sapo.Devido ao seu trabalho como garçonete, Tiana tem excelente equilíbrio e coordenação motora. Ela poderia equilibrar quatro bandejas de comida na cabeça, mãos e pé direito que foram lançados um após o outro. Ela não perde o equilíbrio. Tiana é muito inteligente também, porque ela conseguiu construir uma jangada, mesmo sem ninguém ensinar a ela. Ela também usou sua inteligência para quebrar o feitiço do Dr. Facilier. Quando Tiana se tornou um sapo, ela poderia saltar rápido o suficiente para ficar longe de Stella. Quando um grupo de jacarés tentou comê-la, junto com Naveen, Tiana nadou para longe sem ser apanhado e, ao contrário de Naveen, encontrou um local escondido. Além disso, Tiana tinha forças físicas suficientes como um sapo para escapar das garras de um caçador. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Tiana é um personagem original da Disney, indo em uma aventura única, originalmente escrita, embora ela foi em parte inspirada, no livro de 2002 de ED Baker, The Frog Princess, e no conto de fadas original "The Frog Prince". Obviamente, a Disney fez algumas mudanças para tornar a história própria. ''The Frog Prince'' dos Irmãos Grimm *A heroína já é uma princesa e cria a metamorfose no príncipe sapo lançando-o contra a parede de seu quarto. *O príncipe sapo e a princesa se conheceram no fundo de uma grande madeira escura perto do castelo. *Uma troca foi realizada, se o sapo devolver a bolo de ouro da princesa, que caiu em sua lagoa, a princesa vai jantar com ele, comer do seu prato, beber do seu copo e dormir na sua cama. *A princesa não tem um sonho a cumprir. *Ela tinha outros irmãos que também eram mais velhos do que ela, mas o número de seus irmãos não está escrito. *Nenhuma mãe é mencionada, mas somente o pai que é o rei. *O príncipe encantado tem um servo chamado Henry que viaja para o castelo da princesa que se casou com o príncipe desencantado para escoltá-lo de volta para o reino do pai do príncipe. ''The Frog Princess'' de ED Baker *A heroína é uma princesa. Apesar de ser uma princesa, quando ela beija o príncipe encantado, ela mesma se transforma em um sapo. *A história tem duas bruxas do sexo feminino. Em vez de uma bruxa e um "homem-sombra". *A princesa já estava noiva de um príncipe diferente, que passou a ser seu pior inimigo. *A princesa era sobrinha da bruxa, que ajudou ela e o príncipe, e até mesmo fez um pouco de magia sozinha. *O príncipe e a princesa não se casam até que depois de tomar suas formas humanas mais uma vez. Criação e design No início do desenvolvimento, Tiana foi originalmente chamada de Maddy e trabalhava como arrumadeira na casa La Bouff. No entanto, ouve uma grande crítica pelo nome de seu personagem, que acabou sendo alterado para Tiana e seu trabalho, para uma garçonete. A porta-voz da Disney, Heidi Trotta mais tarde afirmou: "a Princesa Tiana será uma heroína como na grande tradição do legado da Disney de contos de fadas, e todos os outros personagens e aspectos da história vão ser tratados com o maior respeito e sensibilidade." Esta reformulação da história em si foi bastante inspirada na história de vida de Nova Orleans da chefe Leah Chase, e ela por sua vez, contribuiu para o livro "Cookbook Tiana", que foi publicado quando o filme foi lançado. Em fevereiro de 2007, foi relatado que Jennifer Hudson e Anika Noni Rose eram as principais candidatas para a voz de Tiana, e que Alicia Keys havia sido contactada diretamente dos estúdios da Disney por Dick Cook, que informou que queria muito a cantora no papel. Mais tarde foi revelado que Tyra Banks também estava entre as atrizes que poderiam dublar Tiana. Em 19 de abril de 2007, foi confirmado que Anika Noni Rose seria a voz da princesa Tiana. Uma fã de longa data do Walt Disney Animation Studios, Rose sempre quis fazer uma personagem de animação da Disney. Quando o filme chamou sua atenção, ela foi atraída para ele mais pela sua "história sobre uma jovem" do que pelo fato de que ela estaria dublando a primeira princesa negra da Disney. Rose disse ao The Root que o filme "não foi realmente lançado para mim desse jeito ... Eu não acho que o significado cultural me bateu até mais tarde". Rose também foi bastante confiante no papel. "Para ser perfeitamente honesta, eu pensei que tinha nascido para mim a partir do momento em que cheguei a audição." Rose descreveu o processo de gravação como "um trabalho muito solitário", que lhe exigiu fazer muita pesquisa. Para se preparar para o papel, Rose "chamou pessoas em Nova Orleães... ouviu suas vozes para ouvir como eles soavam... fiz um monte de leitura sobre a cidade, e ouvia muita música da era jazz." Rose apenas se reuniu com sua co-estrela Bruno Campos duas vezes para gravar algumas cenas juntos. Em sua primeira sessão, Rose gravou todo o seu diálogo "de cima para baixo", em uma sessão que durou oito horas. Mark Henn atuou como supervisor de animação de Tiana. Henn foi contratado por John Lasseter, porque ele tinha animado quase todas as Disney Princesas desde Ariel de A Pequena Sereia. Descrevendo Tiana, Henn disse que ela está seguindo "uma nova tendência nas nossas princesas", comparando ela a Ariel de A Pequena Sereia. "Quando Tiana foi animada, Henn foi inspirado pela voz da atriz Anika Noni Rose, por suas covinhas e pelo fato de ela ser canhota. Henn também se inspirou na empregada do estúdio, Jaimie Milner, uma estagiária filme que estava trabalhando na pós-produção." O fato de que Tiana é afro-americana "nunca foi um grande problema" para Henn quando ele veio para animar ela, mas fazer ela tanto como um ser humano e como um sapo foi difícil. "Tiana aparece no filme em tantas formas diferentes... ela é uma menina, ela é um ser humano adulto, em seguida, ela é um sapo." Aparições ''A Princesa e o Sapo Origens humildes [[Arquivo:Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-62.jpg|thumb|250px|Tiana e Charlotte, como crianças, escutando o conto de "''O Príncipe Sapo".]]O filme começa durante a infância de Tiana onde vemos ela e sua melhor amiga Charlotte La Bouff ouvindo o conto clássico de "O Príncipe Sapo" lido pela mãe de Tiana, Eudora, enquanto ela termina o mais novo vestido da princesa Charlotte. Enquanto Charlotte adora o conto e abertamente deseja encontrar um príncipe e um dia se tornar uma princesa, Tiana mostra que ela ficou desapontada com a história, consideravelmente com o final do beijo entre a princesa e o sapo, algo que ela achou "nojento". Após a conclusão da história, Tiana e sua mãe saem, indo para casa, onde eles cumprimentam o pai de Tiana, James. Mais tarde, com a ajuda de James, Tiana faz seu jantar favorito, gumbo. Tiana dá a seu pai o gosto de um pouco de seu gumbo que ela espera ser a principal atração quando ela e seu pai abrirem seu próprio restaurante, o "Tiana Place". Naquela noite, enquanto Tiana estava sendo colocada para dormir, a jovem faz um desejo na estrela da noite na esperança de obter o seu restaurante. James, no entanto, diz a Tiana que ela deve esquecer dos sonhos verdadeiros, e que trabalho duro também é necessário, o que ela entende. Quase Lá! [[Arquivo:Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1398.jpg|thumb|250px|"Quase Lá!"]]Anos mais tarde, é revelado que Tiana, agora adulta, ainda está lutando para alcançar seu sonho, mesmo depois de seu pai falecer. Desde a infância, ela tornou-se uma jovem mulher madura, e tem trabalhado excessivamente, quase não dormindo, para conseguir dinheiro para o restaurante. Ela trabalha como garçonete em dois locais diferentes, de dia e noite. O desejo de abrir o restaurante impede Tiana de sair com seus amigos , enquanto ela tem que trabalhar mais para pagar mais. Enquanto isso, um belo príncipe chamado Naveen chega a Nova Orleans para se casar com Charlotte. Para comemorar, Charlotte planeja lançar um baile de máscaras e contrata Tiana para fazer dezenas de beignets, pagando ela com dinheiro suficiente para comprar o seu restaurante. Animada, Tiana e sua mãe tentam fazer um lance para uma antiga úsina de açúcar, que seu pai dizia ser o lugar ideal para o restaurante. Embora o edifício está extremamente desgastad e praticamente caindo aos pedaços, Tiana não poderia ter sido mais animada com seu sonho se tornando cada vez mais perto de se tornar realidade. O Príncipe Sapo thumb|250px|Tiana beija Naveen como um sapo.Mais tarde naquela noite no baile, Tiana descobre que sua proposta foi aumentada por outra pessoa, e a menos que ela ganhe dinheiro suficiente em dois dias, ela perde o restaurante (embora seja possível que o restaurante estava sendo sendo recusado a ela, devido à sua raça, devido a época, mas isso nunca é elaborado por diante). Após um acidente, Tiana arruína sua roupa e vai para o quarto de Charlotte para mudar. Charlotte dá-lhe um vestido de princesa e volta até o baile. Infelizmente, Tiana vai para a varanda e, em desespero, faz um desejo para a estrela da noite na esperança de fazer as coisas funcionarem no final. Depois de seu desejo, Tiana encontra um sapo falante que revela ser o príncipe Naveen. Depois de ter sido amaldiçoado por um médico vodu, Naveen precisa da ajuda de Tiana, que ele acredita ser uma princesa. Depois de ver o livro do conto de "O Príncipe Sapo", Naveen pede a Tiana um beijo em uma tentativa de quebrar o feitiço. Infelizmente, Tiana é extremamente hesitante em beijar um sapo, mas Naveen lhe oferece uma recompensa, dizendo-lhe que ele vem de uma família fabulosamente rica. Sabendo que ela precisa de mais dinheiro para abrir o seu restaurante, Tiana relutantemente beija Naveen. A única coisa que ele faz, no entanto, é mudar Tiana em uma rã pois ela não era uma princesa. Enfurecido com a sua transformação chocante, Tiana ataca Naveen, fazendo ambos cairem fora da varanda e para pista de dança do baile. O pai de Charlotte, Paizão, ordena seu cão Stella para obter os sapos. Tiana e Naveen felizmente escapam em um balão, que flutua sobre a frio, caindo no pântano de Nova Orleães. Naveen está confuso sobre por que o beijo não transformá-lo em humano. Tiana diz a ele que ela não é uma princesa, mas uma garçonete. Quando ele descobre que Tiana não é uma princesa, ele fica furioso, porque ele achava que ela era uma "bela princesa, não uma garçonete." O Pântano de Nova Orleães thumb|250px|Louis, Tiana e Naveen vão até Mama Odie.Infelizmente, o balão estoura. Mais tarde, ele relutantemente faz um acordo com ela. Depois de ele se casar com Charlotte, o casal vai comprar a úsina que Tiana quer converter a um restaurante. Em troca, Tiana ajudará Naveen em deixar o pântano. Os dois terrenos em um pântano cheio de jacarés. Eles encontram abrigo em uma árvore, e decidem ficar lá até de manhã. Na mistura do caos, Naveen promete pagar pelo restaurante de Tiana se ela puder ajudá-lo em sair do pântano. Tiana concorda, resgata o príncipe, e na manhã seguinte , os dois começam sua jornada. No caminho, eles encontram Louis, um jacaré com um dom de tocar trompete. Louis e Naveen rapidamente se tornam amigos, compartilhando a paixão pela música. Naveen pergunta por que Louis nunca tentou brincar com os outros grandes músicos de Nova Orleães, mas Louis explica sua última tentativa de fazer isso, ter terminado com gritaria, assim como os músicos ficaram em pânico com a visão de um jacaré. Tiana então interrompe a amizade e arrasta Naveen para frente, dizendo a Louis que eles precisam encontrar alguém para quebrar o feitiço. No entanto, Louis não entende até que Naveen e Tiana explicam que eles são verdadeiramente humanos que se transformaram em rãs através da magia de um médico vodu. Louis informa eles de Mama Odie, um sacerdote vodu que pode ajudá-los a transforma-los em humanos novamente. Embora Louis é originalmente contra levá-los para ela, tendo muito medo dos perigos, Naveen convence o jacaré para mudar sua mente tendo Louis perceber que Mama Odie poderia transformá-lo humano também. O trio então faz o seu caminho, mas eventualmente se perde. Ray Ilumina o Caminho thumb|250px|Tiana e Naveen dançando de baixo d'água.Eles, então, conhecem Ray, um vaga-lume romântico que está apaixonado por uma estrela da noite, que ele chama de Evangeline. Ray decide iluminar o caminho e agir como seu guia para Mama Odie, com a ajuda de sua família enorme de vaga-lumes. Durante sua jornada, Tiana e Naveen começam a se aproximar, especialmente depois de salvar um ao outro de um trio de caçadores trapalhões. Durante um tempo, Naveen ajuda Tiana a cozinhar para os amigos picando alguns cogumelos. Com isso sendo a primeira vez que Naveen trabalhou, ele revela que, apesar de viver a vida charmosa de um príncipe, ele sente que no fundo ele sabe fazer absolutamente nada além de festas , o que ele tem vergonha. Tiana, sente simpatia, e elogia as habilidades picar de Naveen. Momentos depois, Ray apresenta seus amigos para Evangeline, cantando uma balada de amor em sua honra. Durante o qual, Naveen tenta valsa com Tiana, mas a garçonete declina, admitindo que ela nunca aprendeu a dançar. Naveen decide que, em troca de ensiná-la a dançar, ele vai ensinar Tiana sobre como dançar. Após a valsa romântica, Naveen e Tiana caem oficialmente em amor. Cavando Mais Até o Fundo thumb|250px|Mama Odie conhece Naveen e Tiana.Infelizmente, o momento romântico é logo arruinado quando Naveen é capturado por um bando de demônios de sombra enviados pelo feiticeiro Doutor Facilier, que precisa de Naveen para cumprir o seu plano maligno para assumir Nova Orleães. Ele logo é salvo por Mama Odie, que os leva para sua casa; um barco em uma árvore. Tiana tenta explicar a Mama que tudo que eles querem é ser humano, mas Mama Odie sabe o que Tiana e Naveen realmente querem depois da aventura que tinham. No entanto, Tiana não consegue perceber isso e acredita que o lema de "cavar mais até o fundo" é sobre trabalhar duro para obter o seu restaurante. Embora Naveen entende completamente que, em vez de riquezas, o que seu coração realmente deseja é Tiana. Mas como Tiana não entende, Mama Odie decide colocar o romance de lado e dar aos dois sapos a solução para o seu problema. Mama Odie diz a eles que se Naveen beijar uma princesa, eles dois viram humanos. Ela então usa sua poção mágica para localizar uma princesa nas proximidades, o que revela ser Charlotte, que é princesa do Carnaval. Infelizmente, Naveen tem apenas até a meia-noite, quando o carnaval acaba, para beijar Charlotte e quebrar o feitiço. Eles partem em um barco para Nova Orleães, onde Naveen decide que quer revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos para Tiana, imaginando que ele apenas vai conseguir um emprego para ajudar a levantar dinheiro para seu restaurante. thumb|250px|Tiana e Naveen em seu encontro.Naveen estabelece um encontro mais tarde naquela noite, sob as estrelas no barco. O príncipe era muito tímido para revelar com sucesso a verdade, mas Tiana ainda encontra seu jeito desastrado para ser bonito. Só então, o barco começa a passar pelo antigo edifício que Tiana planeja usar para o seu restaurante. Tiana leva um tempo para dizer a Naveen sobre seus sonhos para abrir o restaurante. Sabendo que ele não pode dar ao luxo de pagar para o restaurante, sem se casar com Charlotte e herdar sua fortuna, Naveen decide não contar a ela como ele realmente se sente, por causa de seu sonho. O barco, então se prepara para atracar, e Naveen vai para encontrar com Louis e Ray. Uma vez que ele se foi, Tiana fala tristemente para Evangeline sobre seu dilema, revelando que ela, também, é realmente apaixonada por Naveen, apesar do fato de que ele deve se casar com Charlotte para o dinheiro que prometeu para o seu restaurante. Enquanto isso, a direita, Naveen é raptado por demônios de sombra. O Carnaval thumb|250px|Tiana observa "Naveen" no desfile.Tiana, Louis, e Ray se esquecem de Naveen, e depois de descer do barco, Tiana pergunta a Ray se ele viu Naveen. Em vez disso, Ray diz acidentalmente a Tiana que Naveen realmente a ama e planeja conseguir um emprego para pagar seu restaurante. Tiana e Ray vão para o desfile do carnaval para encontrá-lo. Infelizmente, Tiana , em vez disso, encontra Naveen, como um ser humano, em cima de um carro alegórico se casando com Charlotte. Desolada, Tiana foge. Ray segue e tenta convencer Tiana que eles devem voltar a olhar mais para o que eles dizem, mas Tiana descarta a idéia, perdendo a sua fé em sonhos mais uma vez. Determinado a mostrar Tiana a verdade, Ray voa de volta para o desfile, onde ele descobre que o Naveen que esta prestes a se casar com Charlotte é realmente o antigo criado de Naveen, Lawrence disfarçado. Acontece que Lawrence estava sob o disfarce, como parte da trama de Facilier, que planeja ter Lawrence (disfarçado) para se casar com Charlotte e roubar a fortuna dos La Bouff, tornando Facilier o homem mais rico de Nova Orleães. O verdadeiro Naveen, ainda como um sapo, estava em cativeiro até que Ray resgata ele. A Oferta de Facilier thumb|250px|Facilier lança seu acordo para Tiana.Naveen então pega o talismã no pescoço de Lawrence. O talismã dá a Lawrence a capacidade de se transformar em Naveen e sem ele, os planos de Facilier para ganhar a fortuna dos La Bouff seria frustrado. Naveen passa o talismã para Ray, que corre de volta para o cemitério para frustrar Facilier e mostrar a Tiana a verdade. Uma vez que o talismã foi entregue, Ray instrui Tiana para mantê-lo longe de Facilier a todo custo, o que levou a menina a correr de medo quando os demônios da sombra foram em perseguição. Tiana tenta fugir, mas o malvado Dr. Facilier reúne-se com ela, muda-la de volta para a forma humana, e evoca a visão do restaurante. Facilier tenta usar tudo isso para manipular Tiana em golpear um simples acordo com ele, entregando o talismã para o seu sonho se tornar realidade. Tentando manipular ela, ele conta sobre seu sonho e a história de seu pai, mais Tiana lembra que não vale a pena, se não for algo feito com amor. O Sonho de Tiana thumb|250px|Tiana e Naveen proclamam seu amor.Tiana tenta destruir o talismã, mas a sombra viva de Facilier agarra ele e o entrega de volta ao médico. Tiana é alterada novamente para um sapo e pressionada pelo médico mal. Facilier provoca a heroína, dizendo que ela sempre seria um sapo que "estupidamente" negou seu negócio. Felizmente, com raciocínio rápido e um toque de sua língua, Tiana se apodera do talismã e quebra-lo em pedaços. Após a sua destruição, Tiana vê Facilier sendo arrastado para o submundo por espíritos do vodu e demônios como punição por seu fracasso em tomar a cidade. Tiana volta para o Carnaval, onde testemunha Lawrence sendo preso. Não muito longe, Tiana encontra Naveen, que estava no processo de fazer um acordo com Charlotte. Se ela transforma-lo em humano por meio de um beijo, ele se casaria com ela, desde que ela paga para o restaurante de Tiana. Antes do beijo, Tiana chega e revela seu amor, dizendo a Naveen que seu sonho seria incompleto sem ele. Vendo a bela vista, Charlotte concorda em beijar Naveen, mas apenas para o sonho de Tiana se tornar realidade. Mas chega a meia noite, e Charlotte já não é uma princesa como o carnaval foi oficialmente terminado. No entanto, Tiana e Naveen eram sapos felizez, desde que eles pudessem ficar juntos. Final thumb|250px|Tiana e Naveen se casam.Logo após o seu momento, Tiana e Naveen descobrem que Ray foi mortalmente ferido por Facilier durante a batalha momentos atrás e acaba morrendo. Tiana assiste ao seu funeral, mas se alegra depois que Ray se torna uma estrela ao lado de Evangeline. Tiana e Naveen casam na albufeira com Mama Odie assumindo o comando da cerimônia. Como eles se beijam, eles se transformam em seres humanos, como Tiana é agora uma princesa ao se casar com Naveen. Depois de ter um casamento real, como seres humanos, em Nova Orleães, Tiana e Naveen usam o dinheiro que ela juntou para abrir o restaurante (com uma pequena ajuda da intimidação de Louis, que assusta os licitantes esnobes em aceitar a proposta de Tiana). O restaurante, como se esperava, é um grande sucesso com pessoa de todo lugar indo, assim como Tiana sonhou. Ela muda o nome para "Palácio de Tiana" e dança com Naveen com Louis e banda tocando como Ray e Evangeline vigiá-los sobre o que foi uma noite verdadeiramente mágica. ''Princesinha Sofia [[Arquivo:Tiana_Sofia_the_First.jpg|thumb|250px|Tiana com Sofia em ''Princesinha Sofia.]]Tiana aparece no episódio "Presente de Inverno", onde Sofia está ajudando um jovem fauno para quebrar uma maldição glacial que constantemente traz prejuízos para os seus amigos e entes queridos. A fim de fazer isso, o fauno (chamado Inverno) deve apresentar um presente para a Glacia, a Bruxa do Gelo, na esperança de que ela vai quebrar a maldição em troca do presente entregado. Depois de ser informada sobre o dilema de Mama Odie, Tiana chegou a Sofia e disse que ela estava cozinhando uma refeição especial como o seu presente perfeito para sua família e, em seguida, canta a música "Do Coração", dizendo a Sofia que o presente perfeito é um conjurado do coração, dando a jovem princesa a idéia de como quebrar a maldição: que o presente deve vir do próprio Inverno. ''WiFi Ralph Participações especiais No curta animado, ''Electric Holiday, Tiana faz uma aparição na fantasia de Minnie Mouse. Ela era uma modelo popular em Paris e foi vista pela primeira vez na sala de maquiagem, e mais tarde foi vista na passarela. Aparições em live-action Once Upon a Time Tiana aparecerá na sétima temporada da série de darma e fantasia da ABC. Ela será interpretada por Mekia Cox. Vídeo games Tiana tem feito algumas aparições em video games, incluindo The Princess and the Frog, um jogo baseado em seu filme, e Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. Um traje de Tiana também é caracterizado no jogo Disney Universe. Tiana também aparece em Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure. Tiana é também um dos muitos personagens da Disney apresentados em Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. ''The Princess and the Frog thumb|250px|Tiana no vídeo game.O vídeo game tem lugar após os acontecimentos do filme, Tiana está no processo de abertura de seu restaurante com seus amigos mais próximos do seu lado para ajudar e comemorar ao lado dela. Durante todo o jogo, Tiana interage com vários personagens do filme, revelando seus relacionamentos atuais, assim recapitulando alguns dos eventos do filme, atuando como mini-games do jogo e níveis jogáveis. Ao longo do jogo, é revelado que Tiana fez as pazes com antigos adversários, como seu ex-chefe, Buford, e os caçadores de rã, Reggie, Darnell e Dois Dedos. Kinect Disneyland Adventures [[Arquivo:Tiana_Kinect_Disneyland.png|thumb|250px|Tiana em ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures.]] Tiana aparece como um personagem para encontrar e conversar em Nova Orleães Square. Ela atribui algumas tarefas para o jogador, incluindo pedir ajuda para o seu restaurante. Em um ponto, Naveen secretamente aparece para Tiana com um prato nativo da Maldonia e pede ao jogador para servir ela. Uma vez que o jogador faz a entrega, Tiana sente a necessidade de adicionar um ingrediente especial, para que o jogador distraia Naveen enquanto ela faz. Mais tarde, o jogador tem que conseguir alguns ingredientes para Tiana. Ela também participa dos mini-jogos Mickey Soundsational Parade e Princess Fantasy Faire. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion [[Arquivo:27363537984.jpg|thumb|250px|Tiana em ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion.]]No jogo de 3DS, Tiana é um dos muitos personagens da Disney icônicos capturados e colocados dentro do mundo da ilusão por uma bruxa malvada conhecida como Mizrabel que planeja roubar a essência desses famosos personagens da Disney para dominar o seu mundo. Tiana, junto com Aurora, ficam presaS dentro do reino falso do príncipe Eric. Felizmente, Tiana é finalmente resgatada por Mickey Mouse. Tiana originalmente acreditava que era o Dr. Facilier quem estava por trás do enredo tortuoso até que o heróico Mickey explica a situação e permite a Tiana a recuar para a segurança com os outros personagens resgatados. No entanto, antes que ela se afaste, Tiana pergunta se Mickey poderia apressar e ajudá-la a encontrar seu caminho de casa para que ela pudesse ajudar a salvar Naveen, que estava em perigo. É revelado que em Fortaleza (o porto seguro para os personagens bons) Tiana decidiu cozinhar para os demais, enquanto esperavam Mickey completar sua missão. No final, após a derrota de Mizrabel, Tiana graças a Mickey, volta para Nova Orleães, comentando que ela precisa ajudar Naveen. ''Disney Princesa thumb|250px|Tiana em seu novo design de 2013.Tiana é a nona princesa da franquia ''Disney Princesa. Ela não foi apresentada muito diferente do filme, pois as imagens usadas na franquia já foram utilizadas anteriormente em produtos para o filme original. No entanto, ocasionalmente, Tiana aparece com uma imagem nova, que nunca tinha sido vista anteriormente, mais com o mesmo design e rosto. Ela é popularmente conhecida como "a primeira princesa negra da Disney". Tiana é mais vista com seu primeiro vestido de casamento, que se tornou icônico graças a franquia. Ela também faz algumas aparições com o vestido de princesa azul. Tiana também ganhou uma roupa de natal, um vestido com jóias, e brilho adicionado ao famoso vestido verde. A princesa também é apresentada algumas vezes em uma versão bebê, ou em sua versão como criança. Ela também é várias vezes vista ao lado de Rapunzel. ''Mattel Tiana fez sua estreia na linha de bonecas da Mattel no conjunto ''Ultimate Disney Princess Collection, aonde ganhou duas versões diferentes. Ela também foi parte da linha Sparkling Princess, de 2010 até 2013. Ela também estava na famosa linha Ballgown Surprise, junto com Cinderela, Ariel e Bela. Atualmente, Tiana não esta em nenhuma linha da Mattel, com exceção da linha de bonecas em miniatura, MagiClip e da famosa linha Sparkling Princess. ''Palace Pets Tiana tem dois animais de estimação na franquia ''Palace Pets. Ela tem uma gatinha chamada Lily e um pônei chamado Bayou. Eles tem semelhanças com Tiana, assim como os demais animais com suas devidas princesas. ''Novo design (2012–2013) Inicialmente, em 2012, Tiana não ganhou detalhes diferentes, com exceção do tecido brilhante, que estava em todo o seu vestido. Em 2013, algumas mudanças foram feitas. Originalmente, seu vestido tinha gotas de água em boa parte dele, que foram substituídos por glitter. Seu colar, que originalmente era azul, se tornou verde, e não tem mais os detalhes prateados. No seu penteado, ela ganhou mechas mais encaracoladas. Ela, de fato, não obteve mudanças drásticas, como as outras princesas Disney. Parques da Disney thumb|251px|Tiana posando para foto em um dos parques da DisneyTiana é um personagem constante nos parques da Disney. Ela fez sua estréia junto com o príncipe Naveen, Louis e o Dr. Facilier. Tiana e Naveen também se juntaram com outras princesas famosas da Disney na "Celebrate a Dreams Come True Parade" no Walt Disney World. Tiana também faz aparições ocasionais no ''Fantasmic! ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' Em Frontierland e na Praça da Liberdade, o Dr. Facilier retorna de sua morte através de Hades e os planos para transformar Tiana em uma rã permanentemente como vingança por sua morte. Ele sequestra ela e a leva para sua sala, onde os visitantes do parque libertam ela e deixam Tiana escapar. Tiana também tem um cartão de mágia conhecido como "Hot Sauce Tiana". ''Tiana's Showboat Jubilee'' Tiana estrelou no show tanto na Disneyland e no Walt Disney World. Ela executa as músicas do filme e estrelou ao lado de Naveen, Louis e Facilier. O show terminou e foi usado para promover o filme. ''World of Color'' Tiana aparece duas vezes no "World of Color" na Califórnia e no Disneyland Resort . Ela aparece pela primeira vez junto com Naveen. Mais tarde, ela aparece durante o grande final do show junto com Naveen. ''Disney Believe'' Tiana, Naveen, Charlotte e vários moradores de Nova Orleans ajudam um pai, que não acredita em mágia. Ela também canta diversas músicas do filme. ''Disney's Port Orleans Resort'' No hotel resort em Walt Disney World, Tiana é o personagem central por causa dos laços com Nova Orleans entre seu filme e o resort. A história foi dado para o resort após a sua remodelação. Princesas da Disney como Cinderela, Branca de Neve, Jasmine, Aurora, Bela, Ariel e Rapunzel, estão reunidas para conceder presentes a Tiana. Alguns incluem tapetes lembrando o tapete mágico da Jasmine, cortinas de chuveiro com obras de arte de "dinglehoppers" e "snarfbalts" de Ariel, molduras de espelho, com esculturas em madeira de criaturas da floresta de Branca de Neve, e muito mais. Galeria Trivialidades *Tiana é a primeira princesa afro-americana e portanto, a primeira Disney Princesa a ser dublada também por uma atriz afro-americana. *É a única princesa da Disney que tem covinhas. *Ela é a segunda princesa a ser transformada fisicamente, a primeira é Ariel. *Vem a ser a única princesa Disney que tem sua história em um período relativamente recente, no início do século 20 em Nova Orleães. *Assim como Mulan, ela também é canhota. *Provavelmente, Tiana é a primeira princesa da Disney que teve um emprego, mais se incluir os trabalhos de Mulan no exército, ela é a segunda. Jasmine foi professora, mais isso aconteceu em uma sequência e não em seu longa metragem. *Junto com Cinderela, Bela e Mulan, ela vem a ser a sexta princesa que não tem sangue real. *Terceira princesa que é mostrada criança em seu filme, sendo Cinderela a primeira, Ariel a segunda e Rapunzel a quarta. *Desde 1998, quando Mulan foi criada, não tinham sido criadas princesas em filmes da Disney (com exceção de Kida em 2001), sendo assim, Tiana foi a única princesa criada entre 1999 e 2009. *A quarta princesa que tem o significado distinto para seu nome, já que Tiana significa "princesa". Aurora é a primeira, que significa "amanhecer", Bela é a segunda, que significa "beleza" e Mulan é a terceira, que significa "flor de magnólia". *Tiana é a primeira princesa Disney para cantar músicas fora do tradicional gênero "teatro musical". Os gêneros variam de jazz, R&B, blues e soul, ao invés do tradicional, que vem a ser pop ou clássica. *Até 2009, Tiana era a ultima princesa dublada por uma única atriz, desde Ariel e Bela. *Ela é a terceira Disney Princesa tentada pelo vilão, para tornar seus sonhos realidade. A primeira é Branca de Neve, que desejava se casar com um príncipe e comeu a maçã envenenada, e Ariel, que trocou sua voz para as pernas humanas. Tiana, porém, foi capaz de resistir, porque ela finalmente percebeu o que era importante. *É a segunda princesa da Disney que matou o vilão, sendo a primeira Mulan. *Tiana também é a segunda princesa que teve seu pai em uma guerra, Mulan foi a primeira. No entanto, ela é a primeira que teve o pai morto. *Vem a ser a primeira princesa Disney que só tem a mãe viva. Ariel, Bela, Jasmine e Pocahontas só tinham pais vivos, Branca de Neve e Cinderela só tiveram suas madrastas vivas, e Aurora, Mulan e Rapunzel tiveram ambos os pais vivos. *A segunda princesa nascida nos Estados Unidos, a primeira é Pocahontas. *Também é a segunda princesa Disney que tem uma amiga humana, a primeira é Pocahontas. *De todas as princesas oficiais, Tiana é a que mais usou vestidos, no total foram 11 (se não contar com a roupa de criança foram 10). *Muitas atrizes americanas queriam o papel de Tiana, entre elas: Tyra Banks, Alicia Keys e Jennifer Hudson. *Tiana é a segunda princesa da Disney vista usando um vestido verde, a primeira é Bela. *Ela é a única princesa vista em um edifício santo. *Ela é a terceira Disney Princesa vista usando tiara em seu filme. As outras foram Aurora, Ariel, Cinderela e Rapunzel. *O simbolo de Tiana na franquia Disney Princesa é uma flor de rã. *É a segunda princesa pensada como louca pelos habitantes da cidade, sendo a primeira Bela. *Nós vemos no início do filme que Tiana mantém todo o dinheiro que ela guardou para construir o resteraunte em seu armário, o que pode significa que ela não confia em bancos. Isso pode ter sido mostrado intencionalmente porque sua história se passa alguns anos antes da Grande Depressão, e muitas pessoas que mantiveram dinheiro nos bancos perderam todas as suas economias. *Embora apareça em praticamente todo o filme, em sua versão humana, Tiana só aparece 19 minutos. *Tiana é franqueada com seu vestido de casamento verde, sem o véu. *Segundo o livro Disneystrology, seu aniversário seria em 25 de dezembro. 25 de dezembro é dia de Natal, que agora está associado com o inverno, era originalmente um feriado cristão que celebra o nascimento de Jesus Cristo. *Tiana é a mais moderna Disney Princesa, tendo nascido no século 20. *Tiana é a segunda Disney Princesa para não ter uma sequência para seu filme. A primeira é Branca de Neve. *Tiana e o príncipe Eric são os únicos personagens da Disney que tiveram seus interesses amorosos transformados. *Tiana é a primeira princesa adicionada a franquia, desde a saída de Esmeralda. en:Tiana es:Tiana fi:Tiana fr:Tiana hr:Tiana it:Tiana pl:Tiana ru:Тиана tr:Tiana zh:蒂安娜 Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Disney Princesa Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Amantes Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Sapos Categoria:Personagens afro-americanos Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens de Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Electric Holiday Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Personagens transformados Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Participações de Detona Ralph Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Humanos transformados em animais